The Dog and The Dragon
by FoundersDaughter
Summary: Do you ever wonder what would have happened if someone had known that Sirius was innocent? Do you ever wonder what would have happened if that someone had sneaked him into the school in 3rd year how different things would be? What if he fell in love with that person? Rated M for swearing and later lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!**

**Chapter 1**

**APOV**

I stumbled dizzy from the portkey and began walking through the sleepy English village. Godrics Hollow, I think that was what the sign said. I had no idea why my emergency portkey had chosen this place for me to run away to, away from my principal and his stupid little minions, but perhaps it was because I felt drawn here or maybe it was because this small, sleepy village was the birth place of one of my ancestors. I don't know. I walked up and pushed open the small rickety gate to the churchyard.

My feet instinctively carrying me towards the back of the cemetery, towards the older graves, I began looking around for my ancestor's crypt. I found it at the far side of the cemetery, an overgrown, long forgotten crypt. It saddened me that this was one of the most important wizards in history and his final resting place had just been forgotten. I waved my hand, clearing away the Ivy and as I knelt to pay my respects, I replaced it with an ever-blooming plant. I breathed in the scent of the flower, one of his own blooms, a Hogwarts Lily, if I remembered correctly. I closed my eyes and looked into the future to see what England held for me.

Two visions flashed to the front of my mind. The first, weak one was of the Headmaster here shaking his head frowning and saying "No" to accepting me. The second far stronger and clear vision was of the Headmaster smiling, eyes twinkling and welcoming me into his school. I saw myself having a productive and very eventful year.

As I stood and turned away from the crypt, I caught sight of a huge, black, shaggy dog sat in front of a large headstone, not that far away from where I was. I walked slowly towards the grave, watching the dog, but not overly concerned about it. I reached the dog and stood slightly behind it, close enough to read the headstone but far enough away from the dog. The white marble headstone read:

James Potter. Born 27 March 1960, Died 31 October 1981

Lily Potter. Born 30 January 1960, Died 31 October 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death

Of course Godrics Hollow was the home of the Potters. I shook my head at the obvious lack of remembrance and visitors. I waved my hand again, letting my magic flow and the dog and I watched as a wreath of white ever-blooming roses leaned against the headstone. The dog turned quickly, looking up at me, hackles raised, growling. I met its gaze and felt myself falling into the visions. _Not a dog, an animagus. My sight doesn't work on animals._

I saw an old black house, a small dark haired boy and a typical pureblood childhood. The visions then skipped to 4 boys around my age pulling various pranks around a school, calling themselves the Marauders. It then became 3 of the boys working around a cauldron, then shifting into animal form to look after the fourth boy, a werewolf, on the full moon. The visions/memories slipped again to the dark haired man, now in his early twenties, fighting with Death Eaters in the first war. I saw a wedding day, the Potters I think, then the couple holding a dark haired, green eyed baby.

I then came to a memory clouded in grief. In it was a destroyed house, James Potter's body lying at the door, with Lily Potter's body lying in the rubble. I watched as the man pulled the baby, safe and unharmed from the rubble, before being forced to hand him over to a giant of a man. The next memory was tinged red with anger; the man was confronting a short blonde man in a crowded street. The blonde in return yelling loudly to all who were listening about a betrayal of the Potters by the dark haired man. Suddenly the street behind the blonde was blown apart. The dark haired man was shocked and had never raised his wand.

The final memories were of the man being dragged away from the scene and straight to a prison, with no trial. He was left to rot in the cold, dementor guarded place for the last twelve years, before being given hope and doing the impossible. Escaping.

I gasped, swaying on my feet before collapsing to my knees on the ground in front of the dog, its grey eyes wide in shock. Blackness began to creep around the edges of my vision. Before letting myself give into the welcoming void, I managed to whisper 6 words to the dog/wizard.

"You're an innocent man, Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R so unfortunately I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV **

"You're an innocent man, Sirius Black."

Those words rang in my ears, how long had I waited for that truth to be known?

I shook my head at looked at the girl lying unconscious in front of me. _I can't leave her here. Not without knowing how she had known that. But where can I...Behind Prongs old house no one would go there. Would they?_

I looked around into the coming darkness and shifted back. I knew what it would look like if anyone saw me doing this. A tall, gaunt, bedraggled and emaciated man in prison robes carrying a young girl. I lifted the girl, surprised when she weighed less than I thought. I carried her through the woods that ran parallel to the village and settled her against the crumbled old stone wall that was once James and Lily's home.

I sat in the darkness and just looked at her. She was a welcome sight, especially after the Dementors and the other prisoners that had swarmed, screamed and haunted the place where I had spent the last twelve years of my life. Azkaban. I shuddered at the name. It was only by sheer luck that I had been able to escape, that and the burning hatred that sat in my gut, making me determined to break out.

I thought back to that day only a week ago, when Fudge, moron that he was had come to inspect Azkaban, and had willingly given me his paper after the photograph on the front caught my eye. Still can't believe he actually bought the lie that I missed doing the crossword puzzles. I shook my head and chuckled slightly.

Then I remembered why I was in there in the first place and why I found myself in this lovely predicament. _Peter fucking Pettigrew_. The little worm had sold out his best friends and had framed another for the murder. He had left a little boy to grow up without his family, all for a bit of sodding power! I growled low in my throat, much like the dog I had spent the last week as.

That did it though; the girl began to stir but didn't actually wake up. That was something I wanted to know desperately. Who was she? Why was she here? Why at this graveyard? How had she done that magic? How did she know who I was? What I had or hadn't done?

I thought back to when I realised I wasn't alone in the graveyard. I just sat there and listened to the gate creak open. When I realised that the footsteps were coming my way I ducked behind a headstone and watched the figure walk by. It was only then that I knew it was a girl as I caught her scent, Vanilla and spice. I watched as she walked to an old abandoned crypt and shaking her head, waved her hand and cleared away all the Ivy. Replacing it with a flower as she knelt. It looked like she would be there a while, so I turned and faced my best friend's headstone.

I heard the rustle of her clothes as she stood up and began to walk. I thought she was leaving the graveyard, until I heard her stop behind me. Suddenly a wreath of white (I think) roses appeared in front of me. This shocked me so much that I span and growled. I looked up into her eyes and felt my breathing stop. Her eyes were a beautiful mossy green and had gone wide as she made eye contact with me. Her eyes glazed over as she looked at me so I took the time to study her. Her hair was piled up on the back of her neck in a clip, but I could see that it was an inky blue/black colour where it shined in the setting sun. She couldn't be much more that 13 or 14, but her skin was flawless and her figure petite, with a hint of curves that she would hopefully grow into. _Hopefully? Padfoot I think Azkaban has really addled your brain. Lusting after a child. Really._

The voice in my head sounded suspiciously like Lily, but I ignored it as she seemed to come out of whatever trance she was in. I watched as she gasped, swaying on her feet before collapsing to her knees on the ground in front of me. That's when she had uttered those words. "You're an innocent man, Sirius Black."

A small groan bought me back out of my thoughts and I realised that the girl had woken up while I was thinking and had a hand held to her head. I looked at her in panic, _Would she report me? _ She looked at me then and my panic must have shown in my eyes.

"You're safe with me, Mr Black; I know how it feels to be hunted. I won't turn you in." She smiled at me and instantly I felt safer.


End file.
